pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Compact Rifle Up1
created with Pimp My Gun|creator = Minecraftian47|attributes = * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.5.0|efficiency/_damage = 45 (max)|fire_rate = 99|capacity = 80/160|mobility = 110|accuracy = |range = |upgrades = N/A (Final upgrade)|theme = Criminals themed|cost = 190 (Initially) 15 (Each upgrade)|level_required = Level 17}} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 15.5.0 Cops and Criminals Black Market update. It is the first and final upgrade to the Compact Rifle. Appearance It appears as a customized short-barrel PDW. It has a black folding stock and butt plate, connected to the receiver of the weapon. The receiver is mainly black, with a grey pistol grip, a large trigger, a drum mag, and a silver bolt. It has a top rail, with grey front and rear iron sights. It also has a short handguard, with a rail cover, and a foregrip. At the end of the weapon, it has a muzzle. Strategy It deals moderate damage and has poor accuracy and moderately high recoil, however this is paired with its high rate of fire, ammo capacity and above average mobility. Tips * This weapon is a general-purpose close range Primary. This is due to its It has a high rate of fire, and high magazine capacity. * Be wary of the ammo capacity, as being careless can deplete its ammo reserves quickly. Try avoiding wasting too much shots against targets at longer ranges. * This weapon will quickly down unarmored opponents in direct combat. * Avoid open areas, especially where snipers are as the weapon is ineffective at longer ranges. * Try flanking around enemies while firing at them from their blindspots, this is effective in close quarters maps such as Pool Party and Coliseum. * It has relatively low damage, however this makes up for its high ammo capacity. ** This makes it have a higher damage per second (DPS} compared to other Primary weapons. * It suffers from a moderately high recoil, fire in bursts when engaging users at longer ranges. * This is an effective weapon when dealing with melee weapon uses. Counters * Due to its ineffectiveness at longer ranges, pick off users at long range. * Area damage and shotguns make quick work of users. * It is deadly to attack head-to-head against users at close range. Instead, try flanking around the user and attack them from their sides. * Stick to cover when being suppressed by its user, use Throwing gadgets such as the Frag Grenade to damage or kill the user from behind cover. * Strife around users while attacking to make them deplete their ammo reserves. * At longer ranges, other Primary weapons outperform the Compact Rifle. Use this an advantage and stay some distance from the user when using a Primary weapon. Attributes * Automatic Upgrades N/A Theme Criminals themed. Supported Maps * Bank Robbery * Bridge Showdown Weapon Setups This is a useful general purpose close range weapon to bridge the gap between shotgun and rifle. Opt for using long range weapons such as the Prototype and the Lustful Vengeance as means to attack at long range. Trivia * It is inspired off of the Patriot Ordinance Factory P-416 PDW. External Links * Pavo - Lower Receiver * Paul - Folding Stock * Just Woitek now - Fire Selctor * VeXeDZERO - Drum Magazine Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Themed Category:Upgrades